


Fearless

by somekindofseizure



Series: WTID Supplemental Reading [1]
Category: The Fall (TV 2013), The X-Files
Genre: F/F, WTID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 14:31:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11511351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somekindofseizure/pseuds/somekindofseizure





	Fearless

People call her fearless, sometimes to her face, sometimes in awe and sometimes derision.  Reckless, a therapist or two has called it, on their way out the door.  She’s seen the way people at work flinch when she glances at them.  She’s seen the way men look at her in bars and then turn their backs until she taps them on the shoulder.  She doesn’t do it on purpose, doesn’t really understand why it happens, but she likes it.  It keeps her from pointless small talk, keeps her from having to get rid of people, keeps her circle small.  It makes her feel safe.  It’s hard to fall in love when people are always moving out of the way for you, and falling in love, those coworkers and men in bars and even some therapists don’t know, is the one thing she fears.  So when she says goodbye to Dana Scully and returns to London, she doesn’t intend to see her or talk to her ever again.  Things happen to reinforce this intention.  She sees a redhead at Boots and thinks of Scully’s thick hair culled in her trench coat collar.  She hugs her pillow at night and thinks of Scully’s waist in the crook of her elbow.  She touches herself and imagines Scully’s fingers trailing down the dead center of her stomach and disappearing between her legs and, oh god, she thinks of her when she comes. She cannot laugh without thinking of Scully’s shy smile, she cannot drink a simple whiskey without wanting Scully’s crossed legs beside her, cannot hear the fucking Rolling Stones without wanting Scully’s arm wrapped up between her shoulder blades.  She sees signs for a karaoke bar and almost enters before coming to her right mind.  It’s a Friday and she realizes she’s fallen in love and she’s glad of the ocean between them, glad of Mulder’s existence, glad she can’t dial international long distance without dialing a thousand numbers, couldn’t be more relieved.  Then, it’s Wednesday, and she calls anyway.  They don’t call her fearless for nothing.


End file.
